User blog:Goddess of Despair/Big Daddy V vs Darlene Fleischermacher
Big Daddy V vs Darlene 1.png Big Daddy V vs Darlene 3.png Big Daddy V vs Darlene 2.png Big Daddy V; The Mastodon, and most dominant force in the WWE! Darlene Fleischermacher; The large, scooter riding psychopath of the zombie apocolypse! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Darlene Fleischermacher "I see the way you look at me! But you know what? I'm tired of low carbs. I'm tired of celery! I'M HUNGRY!"-Darlene Darlene Fleischermacher is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Darlene's sin is Gluttony. Due to her clinical obesity, Darlene is confined to a scooter, but her large body mass and her obsessive mania with food make Darlene a potentially lethal threat. Darlene has profound feelings of entitlement and martyrdom. She is provoked by the fact that she cannot eat it all. If she becomes aggressive, reminders that she is hungry may distract her into eating. Nick discovers a survivor trying to get into the kitchen of a diner. As Nick proceeds to talk to the survivor, he slips in a puddle of vomit. Darlene hears him and appears around the corner of the buffet kitchen, eating any food that she can find. When Nick tries to reason with her and tells her to stop eating, she refuses to stop. The survivor sees this as an opportunity to try to gather food from the kitchen. However, she spots him doing so and attacks him by throwing three plates at him. As she yells at the survivor to get away from "her" food, she stabs him with a large spork. Nick tries to stop her, but the survivor is already dead. Darlene then turns on Nick as she suspects him calling her "fat". After Darlene is defeated, she begins to complain about a stomach ache and indigestion. She attempts to "purge" Nick by charging at him with her scooter once again, but the scooter slips on a puddle of her vomit and she ends up falling onto her back. She starts throwing up again (this time a black bile) and dies by choking on her own vomit. Big Daddy V Whether he was competing as Big Daddy V, Viscera or Mabel, this 487-pound monster was always one of the most intimidating Superstars in WWE. Beginning his WWE career in 1993 under the name Mabel as a member of the tag team Men on a Mission, the big man experienced success early, winning the World Tag Team Championship in 1994. The New Yorker would then go solo, becoming a dominant singles competitor and the 1995 King of the Ring. Now known as King Mabel, the behemoth battled noted competitors like Diesel and Undertaker and came close to winning the WWE Championship on multiple occasions. After a brief hiatus from WWE, the massive Superstar returned to the ring as a member of Undertaker's fearsome Ministry. Competing as Viscera, he now had an even more terrifying appearance, complete with pure white eyes and a Mohawk. As Undertaker's most loyal soldier, Viscera carried out any of The Deadman's most twisted requests and smashed many Superstars with the help of his partner, Mideon. Soon after, Viscera would have yet another change of heart when he took on the persona of Big Daddy V. Competing on the ECW brand, the gargantuan grappler became Matt Striker's personal thug-for-hire and brutalized Superstars like The Boogeyman and Tommy Dreamer at Striker's request. X-factors Battle Big Daddy V walks alongside his manager Matt Striker, steel chair in hand, as the two enter an abandoned buffet in search of food. As they go push through a pair of doors, they spot a zombie clawing at another pair of doors. Striker glanced at Big Daddy, who stepped forward with his steel chair and slammed the zombie in the head, crushing its brain and splattering blood across the floor. Matt Striker applauded The Mastodon before instructing him to open the second set of doors. Opening the door Striker began searching the room for food. He saw several sandwiches and reached for one, only for a woman behind him to scream from behind him “No, no, no!” He turned and saw Darlene, who appeared from seemingly nowhere, and started speeding towards him on her scooter. Striker instinctively dived to the left, as Darlene stopped and started gorging on the sandwiches. “What the Hell lady? There’s enough for all of us here.” said Striker angrily “ “It’s my food!” began Darlene “It’s ALL my food!” Ignoring her, Striker reached for a cheeseburger, causing Darlene to roar and charge at him again. This time Striker is too slow to react and gets crushed by Darlene’s scooter. Big Daddy V, enraged at his manager’s death, swung his steel chair, striking Darlene on the back. Darlene vomited in Big Daddy V’s face, causing The Mastodon to drop his chair and stumbled backwards. Darlene then grabbed a large spork and drove towards Big Daddy, thrusting the spork in the man’s side. Big Daddy yelled in pain and punched Darlene in the face, which knocked her off of her scooter. Big Daddy tore the spork from his chest and threw it on the ground before lifting Darlene on his shoulders and delivering the “Ghetto Drop” through a table. But The Mastodon wasn't done there. Immediately after the woman hit the ground, Big Daddy performed an elbow drop on her stomach, causing Darlene to vomit yet again. Big Daddy stood up and watched Darlene choke on her own vomit, with a smile across his face. Expert's Opinion Big Daddy V lived up to being "The most dominant force in the WWE" by destroying Darlene with ease. Big Daddy brought more damaging weapons, combat experience, strength, and brutality, while the only real advantage Darlene had was her speed thanks to the scooter. In the end, she was a sitting duck once she got knocked off her scooter, which was inevitable. Category:Blog posts